Dance
by Black-Madness-AK
Summary: Death is not the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! on ice, this is the only time I say it. Reincarnation fic.
1. DANCE 1

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not always the end

Dance 1

She was a famous prima ballerina, martial artist and in her 20's she found love in figure skating. Loved by all, it felt like the end of the world when it was found that she had an incurable disease and would not live past her 25th birthday.

She won gold after gold in all her contests, whether they be ballet, martial arts of figure skating...and then her 25th birthday came rolling round and as she lay on her death bed, she felt at peace because even though she died young, she had achieved a lot and made everyone acknowledge her!

Her the untalented third daughter of an influential family...the elder sister a model, the older brother a successful businessman, the parent famous idol and businessman...she showed them all that she was no longer the fat little kid bullied in the school yard just because she gained weight easy and wore big glasses that covered her whole face and was always reading manga and anime like an otaku.

As she embraced the darkness, she wondered, if she ever got another chance...what would she do? Don't get her wrong because she loved her dancing and martial arts and the time on the ice...but she hated the attention and the gossip.

It was horrible and suffocating because she was always compared to her siblings, it would have been fine if it was another professional in the sport but because it was her own flesh and blood, it became suffocating and a burden.

But nonetheless she prevailed...so she greeted the darkness calmly.


	2. DANCE 2

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not always the end

Dance 2

She stayed in the void of darkness for who knows how long...occasionally she would here muffled sounds tat got her thinking about her old obsession for manga and light novels and fanfiction where the protagonist would reincarnate. Was it wishful thinking to want that?

A blue screen suddenly appeared in her mind

Ding! Congratulations on unlocking game mode

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

+1 Intelligence

o.o

She was embarrassed to say she fainted...which was what she though suddenly loosing all thought one second meant.

When she gained conscious thought again, she decided to check it out.

It came in the explanation of:

Ding! Yuri! on ice otome style: You have been reincarnated into the anime Yuri! on Ice, only this version is different. Everyone has status, everyone is a capture target...and you have been chosen to be reborn as a mob.

She honestly had the feeling that the system was making fun out of her.

Nonetheless, she surprisingly knew this Yuri! on ice otome game version. Basically, it is about a heroine who is a prodigy in Ice skating that has been invited to the international academy of ICE, a renowned institution for figure skaters and other ice related game like ice hockey...it even had a normal section to it for prodigy minds and has dedicated areas for things like music and chorography trainers as well as dance courses.

In the game, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were never together but worked as teacher and student and where close like brothers.

Viktor (27)came to the school as a teacher, Yuuri (22) also came as a teacher after an accident on the ice. Yurio (15) was also there as disciplinary because Yakov thought he needed to finish puberty before getting into competition, so he was taking a year break at the school. Another at the school is JJ (24) and Pritchett (22) as well as Christoph(26).

These guys where the apparent 'capture targets' in the game that situated on the school for about a year. The heroine is a girl with angel blond hair and baby blue eyes that screamed innocent, she was also English with a slight accent and the prodigy that was invited to ICE for her first year.

+1 Intelligence

+1 intelligence

+1 intelligence

Ding! You have received special skill: Photographic memory (Requirements: 5 Intelligence before birth)

Wait! if she was is that game mode, the she must have her own stat right?

She thinks the words 'Status' and immediately she see's a blue box

Name: Undetermined

Gender: Female

Level: 1

Health: 10

Strength: 1 (Defence and attack)

Stamina: 1 (Convert to health, 1:10)

Agility: 0 (Speed)

Dexterity: 0 (Accuracy)

Intelligence: 5

Skills:

Photographic memory: 5/100

[Note all previous life skills need to be relearned]

Well...at least she was still a girl right? But now she needs to figure out what to do because although she thought that the guys were good eye candy before, she has no intention of getting involved with any of them...besides, it was good that she was a mob, she never really liked attention since her family put her off.

So what should she do in the meantime? Well it's not like she can do much apart from think and level up her intelligence and photographic memory skill...that and make plan for what she wants to do with this new life of hers.

In her head she smiled, another chance at life, one that she was willing to take on and challenge in freedom.


	3. DANCE 3

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not the end.

Dance 3

She was born to a rich couple, unlike in her previous life, she did not have siblings.

Similarities? Her parents where always working and never had time for her. She even heard once that she was the result of one drunk Night and that her parents never wanted her and could of gotten an abortion but then the press got hold that her mother was pregnant and they had to think about their reputation.

it's interesting how people tall about such interesting and secret things to babies...if she was a normal baby she would never understand but considering she was a reincarnated baby...yeah, she heard it all.

It was through this gossip that she learned more about the world around her...That and the ever so helpful system.

It showed up straight after her birth

Ding! Congratulations, you have been born as a result you get a special prize.

Ding! You have gained the exchange system for knowledge.

Ding! You can use 'fame points' accumulated from your previous life.

Current amount of FP: 100,000/100,000 MAX

So life as a baby was not as boring as she thought when she had the ability to read novels and books from her head, that and they were really cheap at 1 FP and she could store them in a mental library and access them at any time she wanted. Furthermore there was also the gossip to keep her occupied.

Apparently, because of her daily jaunts into her mental library people think she is slow and may have a brain problem because she looked like an air head when focused on reading in her head.

...it did not really affect her much, she had been called way worse.

Anyway, another thing that she learned is that her father and mother are quite famous. Mother is a famous American model at age 21 and father is a very famous Japanese businessman at age 24.

...They are quite young to be parents...so I will excise their neglect for now.

I am currently being taken care of by nannies in a house that looked very rich...why do I suddenly get the feeling that if I was not me. I would have turned into some spoiled rich ojou and a fan girl.

...SHUDDER...

Let's not think about that and focus more on retraining the body...yes, let's do that.

By the way, it may seem quite rude but I forgot to introduce myself.

The new name is Jade Hana, Emerald green eyes and raven wing hair along with porcelain white skin and slim bone structure.

How do I know all this? I just asked the system.


	4. DANCE 4

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not the end

Dance 4

...2 Years old...

Random maid "Have you heard!? The little mistress can already Run at 2!"

Random Nannie "Yes, a right devil she is. I don't know how she manages to escape from her cot!"

Head Nannie "Quite right, I almost had a heart attack when I found she was not in her cot!"

Random maid "That one is a prodigy"

Head Nannie "And a nuisance..."

Random Nannie "Damn!, I am too old for hide and seek!"

...4 Years old...

Random maid "Hah, I called it! She truly is a prodigy"

Head Nannie holding onto IQ test "This is impossible! How can she have an IQ of 400? That's beyond prodigy..."

Random maid in a dreamy voice "She can read from thick books, she can write in neat elegant writing and she can play sport to a high level...sigh if only she was a man and older"

Head Nannie o_o

...Parents faraway $_$ Thoughts, how to use this...connections, maybe?

...6 Years old...

Random spokesperson "AND SHE HAS DONE IT FOLKS, JADE HANA HAS WON FIRST PLACE AT THE INTERNATIONAL KENDO CHAMPIONSHIP FOR 6 TO 16 YEAR OLDS AND SHALL BE LEAVING WITH THE GOLD AND CASH PRIZE" Cue massive cheering and one lone figure walking away.

4 months later, Random spokesperson "SHE HAS DONE IT AGAIN FOLKS, LETS MAKE CHEER FOR OUR NEW INTERNATIONAL KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP FOR 6 TO 16 YEAR OLDS WINNER...JADE HANA!" Cue massive applause and a certain girl leaving the building.

4 months later, Random spokesperson "GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEW CHAMPION AND CURRENT PRODIGY OF THE MARTIAL ARTS WORLD AT THE INTERNATIONAL MIXED MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIP...JADE HANA!" Cue cheers, but this time being dragged out of the building by parents, thus effectively ending her competition streak.

Soon the world shall forget her and she will return to life as a Mob character.

...8 Years old...

"Sigh..." Random maid

Head Nannie '_'? "Why are you sighing...?"

Random maid bursts into tears "Our poor mistress...'wails'...banned from competitions of any kind by her parents...'cue, more wails'...whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Head Nannie...sigh "It is such a shame, especially considering that martial arts is not the only thing she is amazing at..."

'Hiccup' Random maid

Head Nannie and Random maid turn to look at the wide studio.

Inside was a 8 year girl of such beauty that she could cause the downfall of a kingdom, she danced with grace and beauty the ballet of swan lake to the music, her short raven her bouncing along with her swiftly and her limbs flowed along gracefully like a elegant swan...

Head Nannie "Yes...such a shame...sigh".

...10 Years old...

Random maid, "Did you hear? Did you here? The young miss has already gotten diplomas in forensic science, Foreign languages and Technology!"

Head Nannie, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Random maid, nods head understandingly at the shocked expression on the others face. "That's right, she took online courses and has been continually sneaking out at night apparently to attend the local College, down the street..."

Head Nannie, shakes her head...sigh "Just what are we going to do with her..."

Random maid, tilts head '_'?


	5. DANCE 5

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not the end

DANCE 5

...16 Years old...

Status

Name: Jade Hana

Gender: Female

Level: 99

Health: 1000

Strength: 85 (Defence and attack)

Stamina: 100 (Convert to health, 1:10)

Agility: 90 (Speed)

Dexterity: 95 (Accuracy)

Intelligence: 99

Skills:

Photographic memory: 89/100

Martial arts: [Karate: 95/100] [Kendo: 96/100] [Mixed Martial Arts: 100/100 MAX]

Dance: [Ballet: 95/100] [Ballroom: 80/100] [Street Dance: 75/100]

Reading (helps process things quick): 100/100 MAX

Ice Skating: 99/? (Growing Skill)

Technology: [Break up (able to understand how to break and make different technology): 89/100] [Innovation (able to understand how to make new ideas with higher success rate): 90/100]

Languages: [Russian (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [Japanese (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [English (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [Arabic (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [Thai (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [French (Read and Write): 100/100 MAX] [Spanish (Read and Write) 100/100 MAX]

Science: [Forensic Science: 99/100] [Medical Science: 99/100]

General: [Cooking 99/? (Growing skill)] [Cleaning (Dusting/washing/hovering): 100/100 MAX] [Business skills: 100/100 MAX]

* * *

In a room sat two occupants. Both lady's of extreme beauty even though the younger far out classed the older with her style and looks. The older wore heavy make up, had turquoise eyes and bleach blonde hair, wearing a skimpy dress that a teenager would wear. On the contrary, the younger of the two was a straight haired raven-net, with emerald green eyes, porcelain skin and a toned and sleek shaped body that was clothed in a modest simple dress that accented her mature beauty.

The younger one's name is Jade Hana, currently 16. The older ones name is Kimberly Hana, the girls mother, aged 37.

Currently they were having a glaring competition.

It was the conversation that started this... well it was more of an order and demand.

Basically Kimberly walked in to the room while Jade was having her afternoon tea, this was the first time she had seen her mother since she and her father dragged her away from that last martial arts competition.

The women walked over to her and said "You will attend ICE academy!" Jade thought it over for a minute and said "No!"

Why she refused even though she new it was inevitable?

Because the women's tone of voice really pi**ed her off, no other reason for it.

I mean, what kind of mother does not even raise their own child yet has the gall to tell them what to do.

She was feeling a little rebellious for once... even though she knew that she would still have to go.

Not that she minded much, she just wanted to pick her own course.

She held a new fascination for music.


	6. DANCE 6

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not the end.

DANCE 6

So, she had to attend... it was kind of inevitable right?

At least she got to pick her own courses.

So she was basically there for music and fashion.

As you may have guessed, the fashion was forced by her mother... not that she cared much. In fact she took it as a challenge to do her best and found that she actually had a interest in it when she researched it before hand.

So here she was, luggage packed and ready to leave England for Russia where the school ICE was. It held some dorms for people from overseas as it was quite expected.

She fell asleep on board the plane and when it was time to leave, she just barely woke up in time for landing.

It was a hassle to get her luggage and then she had to find that driver that her parents deigned to hire... considering that they were worried that she would run away, it was no wonder they planned everything, even gave her a card with lots of money on it and told her to knock herself out.

She pushed between the masses of Moscow's crowded airport. You must be thinking how can this beautiful girl who can cause the downfall of a kingdom with her looks, not be getting attention and a road paved for her between the masses.

Reason being, she decided that if she was going to go to ICE then she was not going to look for trouble and thus spent a lot of time coordinating her outfit and using makeup to hide her features.

...she currently looked like a girl with baggy clothes who was really short and had hair that was cropped to her shoulders (yes, she cut it...it's not the end of the world), she wore coloured contacts (brown) and used make up to make some freckles on her face and to make her skin look more dull.

So basically she looked like your average joe who you would not really remember after first looks.

She would make an awesome ninja.

Dang, she'd been reading too much Naruto.

Oh well.

She eventually found her ride, it was a small classy limo, after she got in, she started to wonder what was going to happen.

She was not a main character, she was a mob. However in all those stories you read it is the mob character that gets the most attention because they were reincarnated and fixated on changing things thus they stand out like a sore thumb.

To be quite honest, she did not want to be involved with any of the guys.

Pfft...

Just listen to her ranting in her head about actually MEETING the main characters. None of the main characters took her classes and there classes where in an entirely different building.

Under normal circumstance they would never even meet.

...Okay, she just jinxed herself.

Forget it

Forget everything she just said.

Okay so where were we, we most certainly were not talking about normal circumstances in an otome game where she just happened to reincarnate.

...

The car stops, perfect timing!

She got out and looked around... and there standing in all it's glory was the one and only ICE academy. Think of Ouran high school only bigger and no pink!

She took out her luggage from the boot and looked at the school dazed, she only came to her senses when she heard the limo drive away.

It took her a long time to find the reception, Dang her tendency to get lost. Then it took a while to sort out all her papers and ID. Then she was given a map of the campus and promptly kicked out of the reception.

Well considering that she came at 11 in the afternoon and that it was currently 1 in the morning, she could understand the receptionists bratty attitude.

She in turn just spent the next 2 hours looking for the girls dorms... yeah she must be mental but this school was huge and she only just appeared so it is no surprise that she could not find them and when you factor in that there is only artificial light to guide her...yeah she was just going to stop talking now.

Eventually she did find the dorms and had to wake up a very grumpy dorm mother who gave her a quick introduction to the place before promptly leaving her when they reached her room.

She had a single room, it had a private bathroom and kitchen... basically just imagine the dorms are like a hotel, then think about all the students and how big the campus is... she would not be exaggerating to say that ICE academy was the equivalent to a small town.

She fell onto her bed the moment she got to it.

The next day she spent the morning unpacking all her luggage.

The official term does not start until January 6 (Random date) that left quite a bit of time when considering that she left after Christmas. She would use this time to explore the grounds and learn more about her chosen electives.

She stretched her stiff muscles and sighed.

So this was what it felt like to be independent... she had forgotten, it had been a while since she was away from prying eyes of... well, everyone.

And with that thought she suddenly felt more optimistic about her life at ICE.


	7. DANCE 7

Title: Dance

Summary: Death is not the end.

DANCE 7

... 6 months later...

Jade was just walking along the huge campus of ICE academy, it was her day off and she just decided to wander around.

It had already been 6 months since she had arrived at this academy and she was loving every second of it!

The lights, the camera, the action!

Okay, she might be exaggerating a little. But still, her classes were interesting and eccentric, she was in love with the piano and lavish ballgowns.

Ballgowns? you must be thinking... well when she first went to her fashion class the teacher told everyone to pick a topic for their fashion. Being who she was she chose Masquerade because of all the mystery and ballgowns that come into play during masquerade... they almost seem magical.

So anyway, that got her hooked on designing ballgowns and masks... apparently by the end of the year they had to have made an entire fashion line and put on a fashion show with their own models and they had to organise the whole show.

It is worth it though and fun.

Another thing that made her life more interesting would be ... "JAAAAAAADE!" Shouted a girl with curly blood red hair and tanned skin standing at 6 feet tall.

Yes, you guessed it. She had made a friend.

"Lily..." She say's is embarrassment, after all there were people milling about and Lily suddenly shouting her name out loud made her painfully aware of all the attention that she did not like.

Ignore... walk on... ignore the strange person with red hair screaming your name... oh what a lovely walk... maybe I should get some tea... "JADE!"

I jump, she practically screamed that in my ear. I touch my sensitive ear and put on a hurt expression.

"Lily..." "JADE, WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" "i...was not?" "WHY DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A QUESTION?" "Please stop shouting... "STOP SHOuting oh sorry"

Lily puts on a sheepish expression. Then she started talking about random things and gossip.

This was how most of our conversations went, she ranted and I listened... it was nice and interesting, plus Lily never pushes her to talk like most of the teachers do. Half the students that know her think she is mute because she barely says anything and always has a cold distant aura around her.

So anyway, she was listening to Lily talk while she continued her walk and as she was focusing on what Lily was saying, of course she never saw the light by the road turn red.

It all happened in slow motion, she looked back at lily, saw her face quickly turn into horror... felt a chill go up her back then saw from the corner of her eye a red blur... then a blonde blur comes and suddenly she is falling back into Lily's direction with a weight on top of her.

And like that, panic erupted from the crowd.

...But all Jade could think about was the guy who saved her... and was currently lying on her.

Yurio, aka Yuri Plisetsky aka the Russian tiger aka a capture target.

She had blessed her luck just this morning for not meeting any of the capture targets... is this fates way of laughing at her?

She stared into his light green eyes... it was as if time stopped.

...Okay , she might be exaggerating, after all he did suddenly leap of her and grumpily say "Watch were your going next time" then ran off. She wondered if she had offended him? Although, Lily and the other girls and guys in the vicinity where going 'Kyah Kyah' so he might just be in a hurry to leave because of them.

Dang, she never even got the chance to say thank you.

[Yurio's POV]

He was just walking around, minding his own business. Okay, damn it, He was avoiding that lecherous women who turned up out of nowhere and wont stop stalking him and the others. Viktor just took it into swing, the same as that idiot Yuuri, and the rest tried their best to avoid her but it was really pi***ng him off that she was in all his so called 'lessons'. That and just recently she was flirting with the oblivious Yuuri and he had to deal with Viktor's angst'y teaching... honestly the guy was so obvious Yuri just wishes that he would just walk up to the other Yuuri and just kiss him senseless and proclaim his love and get this sh*t out of the way. The same with that other Yuuri, they clearly like each other but won't make a move! Why oh why did he come to this hellhole of a school where hormones run supreme?

And that leads to him cursing Yakov and his idiotic idea to send him to this school. He was a professional skater, he did not DO school.

And as he was ranting he started to once again take note of his surroundings... ah he was close to the road. He was walking towards the crossing observing as some red head with her friend talked and walked oblivious to the light that had turned red again.

...He reacted on instinct, one minute he was walking, the next he was yanking the shorter girl away from the road and proceeded in tripping and landing on her.

It was then that he noticed her eyes... and it felt like time had stopped, literally. Her brown eyes shone with such bright light they did not match her baggy clothes and freckles, heck her demeanor did not match that of a girl with low self esteem like you would expect from one who wears such clothes. That and he felt that the way she looked at him was strange... as if she was cursing fate or something?

And then he felt the pain in his ankle... Damn, Yakov would have his head if he was crippled. He quickly got up and almost ran away, while mumbling something along the lines of "Watch were your going next time".

He really needed to see a doctor and fast. He honestly did not think that he could take all those 'Kyah' sounds as it meant that his stupid fans were probably around.

So, he raced away... but no matter what he could not stop thinking about that girl, even when he made it to a doctor and only found his ankle was sprained or when he was in class.

What was wrong with him?

He suddenly went white with realization and fell of his chair in the middle of that idiot Viktor's lesson.

Is this the Hormones? Sh*t, I don't want them someone take them away.

...In a destination unknown, Fate cackled evilly alongside Love and Life...


End file.
